dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Nappa
Nappa was the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of the Saiyan Military Forces prior to planet Vegeta's destruction. After which, he became more of a mentor/father figure for a young prince Vegeta, who had just lost his father, his race, and the planet he was destined to rule. Nappa made Vegeta into a fine warrior, and his pupil quickly surpassed him. Together, he, Vegeta, and Raditz carried out the orders of Lord Frieza unaware that he was the one who had caused genocide against the Saiyan race. When Vegeta lands on Earth to try to use the Dragon Balls for immortality, Nappa follows in tow. Nappa is large, brutish, and mean. He shows no mercy to any opponent he faces, and puts on a brave face regardless of any power gap between him and his foe. However, he does have a respect for authority, as shown with Frieza and Vegeta. Nappa caused the deaths of Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo. Chiaotzu tried to take him down by self destructing, but it was in vain. Eventually, he was completely overwhelmed by Goku's Kaioken Technique. Vegeta stated that now that he was paralyzed, he no longer had worth, and killed him. Gameplay Synopsis Nappa is a brute, and shows it. Many people play him for his bulldog style of play. Nappa gets in your face, pins you to the corner and doesn't let up. He has three low attacks and other pressure tools to break any opponent open. Integrated properly, Nappa can bring absolute terror to any opponent he faces, especially in the corner. However, he is extremely reliant on assists, so nominally he should be a point character. For any player looking to be an absolute bully, Nappa is a perfect option. Move List * Arm Break: Nappa runs in and smashes the ground with his arms. * Too Bad!: Nappa coats his elbow in energy and counters any attack. * Blazing Storm: Nappa creates a small explosion. This is Nappa's Z-Assist. * Saiba Plant: Nappa plants a Saibaman to assist him. * Giant Storm: Nappa creates an explosion. This is Nappa's level one super attack. * Break Cannon: Nappa punches his opponent in the stomach, then fires an energy wave from his mouth. Nappa's level three super attack. Dramatic Finishers / Openings The Yamcha Classic: If Yamcha finishes a fight by defeating Nappa with a standing heavy attack on the map Rocky Field (Noon or Evening) it will trigger a dramatic finish. A Saibaman will throw itself at Yamcha, but in his many years of training, he is fully ready. He proceeds to blast the Saibaman and Nappa behind it with a Kamehameha. Nappa ends up in the same infamous position Yamcha himself had died in when killed in the Saiyan Saga. The Tables Turn: Conversely, if Nappa finishes a fight by defeating Yamcha on Rocky Field, then the opposite will occur, and the events of the Saiyan Saga will repeat themselves, with Yamcha in the dirt once more. If Krillin is the point character on one team and Nappa the point character on the other, a cinematic opening cutscene will play if the map is set to Rocky Field (Noon or Evening). Krillin will use his level 3 super attack to kill 5 saibamen. Nappa avoids being damaged by the blast sent at him, and the fight will then begin. This is a scene from the anime, almost shot for shot. Gallery Playtime.jpg|Nappa Enters The Fray NappaAlwaysWins.jpg|Nappa Wins! Whoops.jpg|Nappa gets killed by Yamcha and ends up in Yamcha's signature death pose Trivia *When Nappa charges his ki, The aura shown is a golden yellow. This aura is identical to a Super Saiyan's. It is shown that Bardock, another Saiyan, as well as Goku and Vegeta in their base forms, have a white aura when charging their ki. This comically suggests that Nappa is a Super Saiyan. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Nappa Category:Saiyans Category:Villains